The Surprise Trip
by a. marguerite
Summary: Nico surprises Levi with a trip! Schmico fluff oneshot


The Surprise Trip

All rights reserved to ABC and Grey's Anatomy

Levi tugs at his beanie and Nico can't help but smile. He was the luckiest guy in the world, dating his sweet Levi. His little tufts of curly hair stuck out of the olive green beanie and made him look adorable. They both had the weekend off so Nico, quite literally, swept his boyfriend off his feet to a surprise trip.

"And where exactly are we going?" Levi asks and Nico smiles.

"I told you, it's a secret babe!"

"What kind of secret? Should I be scared? Do I need to call my mom?" Levi kept firing questions only to be met with silence. Of course, he wasn't actually scared about it. Anywhere with Nico is amazing. How a nerdy intern like Levi scored a hot ortho fellow like him, he will never know. But they've been driving for 30 minutes in the snow and Levi couldn't be more confused.

"Can you tell me _anything_ about what we're doing?"

Nico merely smirked. "You're gonna love it."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Levi was bubbling with questions and ideas while his boyfriend in the driver's seat was eating it up. Nico grabbed Levi's gloved hand and kept on driving to their surprise destination.

They pulled into a dark little parking lot in the middle of nowhere. "Surprise!" Nico beams. "We're here!"

Levi looked around for a few minutes before his eyes landed on Nico and he couldn't help but smile. Just seeing the man he loves so happy is all Levi needs.

"We're here," he responded as he grabbed Nico's hand. "But, where are we?"

"We," he says as he plants a kiss on Levi's forehead, "are stargazing."

Over the two's heads show thousands of bright stars covering the sky. It was so beautiful it looked fake. This was something you couldn't see in Downtown Seattle. The intern was left speechless at its spectacular-ness. Instead of saying anything, Nico lightly pushed Levi to a little picnic area he had set up.

He looked up to Nico. "You did all of this for me?"

He did. One night when Levi was stuck in a late night surgery a few days prior, Nico snuck out to this spot and made everything perfect for his boyfriend. When he came back home from his secret trip to their apartment, Levi still hadn't come back from his late night. It wasn't until 2 hours later Levi nearly collapsed into the living room.

"Hey hon," he had said.

"Hey," he replied, kissing his forehead, "how was the surgery?"

"He couldn't stop coding and it was touch-and-go for a while but Dr. Grey saved him. I'm working with a frickin' magician, Nico, a _magician_!"

Nico truly was a lucky man. Even half-delirious from a long surgery, Levi kept him laughing. He was so caring to everyone and treated everyone with so much respect, even when they treated Levi like crap. Nico isn't excluded, when they had first met in the elevator, he had really screwed up. But Levi came back.

"Nico?" He was snapped out of his stupor.

"Wha- Yeah?"

"I asked if you wanted to go, it's kinda cold." God, his laugh was infectious. He wasn't wrong, it was a crisp October night, but it was worth it. Levi had looked so cute, all bundled up preparing for the unknown. All Nico had said was: "The more layers, the better." So, Levi put more and more and more on.

The little picnic bench was set up with candles and blankets. It was quaint and cute, just

like Levi. He curled up against Nico's chest, warm as can be. The sky was clear with thousands of shimmering stars scattered carelessly across the scene. It was better than anything Levi could imagine.

He sighed contently and closes his eyes, listening to Nico's heart beat. "I love you."

Nico was playing with his boyfriend's hair, the olive green beanie long forgotten, "I love you more than you could ever imagine."

A/N: This is a cute little oneshot I typed up. Please PM me if you have a request for a one-shot! I have a couple of specific rules but the main rule is nothing over a T rating. Everything else can be discussed in PM. Have a great day!

A. Marguerite


End file.
